A Light Within A Darken Heart
by LibertyAngel
Summary: Aurora is a gift 20 year old who works for Blakk but has secrets of her own. She puts her faith on the line all the time especially after her sister joins the Shane Gang. Will her secrets get out and will her crush on Blakk put her on the edge of sanity. Some cussing.
1. Prolong

Prolong

It was a cheerful day down in Slugterra. The slugs were chirping happily knowing something great was going to happen.

A scream emitted from room 143, the blonde hair woman gave one last push. Her name was Rachel Sting, who just gave birth to her first child. She heard the cry of the child and relieved it was still alive. The nurse walked around with the child in a pink blanket.

"Congratulations Mrs. Sting." remarked the Nurse handing the child over to her mother.

Rachel's husband, Travis, dashed into the room once he heard the news of his daughter's birth.

"What should we name her dear?" inquired Travis wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Rachel looked out the window, saw the aurora lights, and mumbled, "Aurora."

"Aurora?" inquired Travis curiously looking out the window himself not seeing a thing.

"Yes Aurora Maria Sting." insisted Rachel looking at her husband.

Aurora opened her eyes and looked up at her mother. Rachel looked down at Aurora and smiled knowing she was special.

9 years later…

Aurora lied on her bed moaning from her high fever. She tried being as still as possible to keep the rag with dark water in it.

"She isn't looking any better Travis and we did all the doctor said to do." insisted Rachel taking the rag off her daughter's face.

Aurora turned away and began petting Leila on the head. She looked outside her bedroom window wishing to be out there.

"Can I come in and see her mother?" inquired Trixie peeking her head around the door frame.

"Yes you can dear." replied Rachel.

Trixie came in as fast as she could on her four-year-old legs. She crawled up onto her sister's bed and stared down at her. Aurora smirked at her sister and had enough energy to tickle her a little.

"Stop it. Stop it Aurora." giggled Trixie.

"Never." exclaimed Aurora continuing her tickle attack before stopping with a coughing fit.

"You better get some rest dear if you want to fight this." insisted Rachel taking Trixie off the bed.

"Alright mother and Leila you get some rest as well." remarked Aurora covering up.

Two hours later…

Aurora woke up with a dry throat and tried calling out for her mother. Without second thoughts she grabbed the dark water off the table. She gulped down the last fourth of the water and wiped her mouth clean. Then she remembered that her mother would become suspect something about how the dark water disappeared so she snuck out of her room to the kitchen. Aurora made sure no one was around and filled the cup a fourth of the way up.

Once she crawled back into bed and covered back up when her mother walked into the room. Rachel place a hand on her forehead to discover the fever disappeared.

"Can I get up now mother?" inquired Aurora sitting up a bit.

"Yes you may." replied Rachel patting her daughter's head.

Aurora jumped out of bed, changed her clothing, and scampered to her father's office not knowing he had a guest.

"Are you nuts Morris you are willing to risk your life for a man like him." retorted Travis no hearing the door.

"Blakk isn't a man to be messed with." remarked Morris before turning to Aurora.

"Aurora darling what are you doing here?" insisted Travis kneeling down and saw her eyes.

"I thought I come tell you that I'm feeling better." informed Aurora.

"Aurora your eyes changed." remarked Travis standing up seeing the purple.

"What?" remarked Aurora blinking changing them back to brown.

"A girl like that could be useful." remarked Morris leaving the room.

Meanwhile…..

Rachel was returning the dark water when the Shadow Clan Leader appeared in front of her.

"What is it? I have to get rid of this." insisted Rachel gesturing to the dark water.

"I know but your daughter has drunk some dark water." informed the Leader.

"Will she be okay?" inquired Rachel checking the surroundings.

"She will but we will need to take her in and train her to control her powers." insisted the Leader.

"What do you mean train her?" inquired Rachel.

"Aurora is the youngest Shaodwling and if we don't take her in she could possible die." informed the Shadow Clan Leader.

Rachel nodded knowing Aurora was in deep trouble if she didn't go with them.


	2. Ch 1 The tournament Information

**Chapter 1: The Tournament Information**

Aurora was wondering around Quiet Lawn Cavern after she finished her job. She noticed a poster announcing a tournament to begin the following day. Grabbing the poster Aurora set off to get back to Blakk Industries.

After putting her mecha away, Aurora waltzed into the conference room. She looked in between the two bickering men, giggled, and slammed her hands onto the table to get their attention.

**Blakk's P.O.V.**

I was working on the modifications to the gattler to fit Aurora's structure. _'Damn woman is going to kill me yet.' _I thought. "Sorry sir to interrupt but the transport was derailed so to say." remarked Diablos Nacho.

I turned around and growled. Not only do I have to put up with a feisty woman but idiots who can't get a thing accomplished. So I began yelling at Nacho and didn't notice the door open up to Aurora. All of a sudden there was a slamming which made me turn to face Aurora.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Now that I have your attention gentlemen I have some news." remarked Aurora.

She pushed the paper down the table so Blakk could see the tournament for tomorrow. Leila popped up on Aurora's shoulder waiting to see their faces.

"And from what I heard the third last round is a tag team battle." informed Aurora.

"Nacho leave us now." remarked Blakk.

Aurora watched Nacho leave the room and turned to face Blakk again.

"So you come crawling to me to be your partner in the tournament." remarked Blakk walking towards Aurora.

"Ha. I already talked to my partner before arriving her." retorted Aurora.

She laughed at Blakk's face from the information she told him. Then she met Blakk halfway down the table to face him. Aurora looked past Blakk and saw that he was modifying the gattler to her size.

"Really. How many times do I have to tell you I won't use the gattler." remarked Aurora not knowing she placed a hand on Blakk's chest.

"I'm not letting my top lieutenant to fall under siege at any given moment." retorted Blakk pushing a strand of Aurora's strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

Aurora groaned, pushed off Blakk, and left the conference room.


	3. Ch 2 The Tournament

**Chapter 2: The Tournament**

After Aurora left the room she headed straight to her room to sleep. Once inside the room she took a quickie shower and dressed in her pajamas. She walked out onto her balcony looking up at the starry sky and sighed. Leila hopped up on Aurora's shoulder and nuzzled her neck.

"I'm fine Leila I just need some time to relax." remarked Aurora rubbing Leila's head for a little bit.

She felt Leila nuzzle her fingers so she picked her up and walked to her bed.

"We better get some rest for tomorrow's fighting." informed Aurora as she placed Leila on her bed.

Aurora then laid down in hers and instantly fell asleep. In the morning when her alarm went off she woke up with a start. She was panting from what she saw in her dreams.

After getting dressed, Aurora headed straight for the garage for her mecha. When she got there she noticed Blakk and Morris discussing something when she heard tournament and Shane Gang. She took a deep breath and walked in heading straight for her mecha beast.

"So you choose to scope out the competition before it even starts." remarked Blakk turning towards Aurora.

"No meeting up with my partner to discuss something." informed Aurora climbing on her mecha.

She didn't care to look back at them as she left. After arriving at the meeting point, Aurora had Leila put up a disguise of clothes for her. She kept scanning the crowds for her sister finally spotting her.

"Trixie there you are I was starting to get worried." remarked Aurora coming up behind her.

"Aurora I want you to meet Kord, Pronto, and Eli." introduced Trixie pointing to each of them.

"Shane right." stuttered Aurora pointing to Eli dumbfounded.

"Yeah." remarked Eli looking at her in a strange way.

"Just making sure." remarked Aurora straitening her shirt out a little bit.

Then Aurora heard the announcement of the tournament opponents for the first round. She nodded to Trixie before heading off to her match.

After entering the arena Aurora prepared for anything and everything. She smirked when she saw her opponent was Locke and easily defeated him with one shot. Trixie, Blakk, Eli, Kord, Morris, Pronto, Twist, and Aurora breezed through to the third last round.

"So Trixie care to be my partner?" inquired Eli while they sat in the concession area.

"Sorry Eli but I'm already partners with Aurora." informed Trixie.

Eli groaned and remarked, "The only other person left is Twist."

"Stop your complaining already and I already put you and Twist as a team." informed Aurora taking a seat by her sister.

"So you got who we're facing this round?" inquired Trixie taking a bit of pretzel.

"Yeah we're going up against Eli and Twist." informed Aurora stealing some pretzel.

"So we're going up against Blakk and Morris." groaned Kord.

Aurora nodded while eating her piece of pretzel. Trixie giggled from Kord's facial expression. She looked at Aurora and wondered what's wrong with her.

"Trixie we better get some training in before our match." retorted Aurora standing up.

Trixie nodded, stood up, and gave the rest of the pretzel to Pronto. Eli's gaze followed the sisters not liking Aurora's postures.

After five minutes of training the girls walked to their entrance. They listened to the announcer introduce Eli and Twist.

"And now for the sisters you all know and love the Stingers." introduced the announcer.

With that Aurora and Trixie came running out with the crowds cheering them on. The battle was intense Aurora nodded to Trixie and began climbing up the backside of the boulder away from their eyes. Once up on the boulder's top, Aurora aimed her blaster towards Eli and Twist and shot Leila finishing them off.

After congratulating Eli and Twist's effort, Aurora, Trixie and Eli took a seat waiting for Kord and Pronto. They saw the disappointed looks on the two's faces.

"What happened did you guys win?" inquired Eli standing up and meeting them.

"We lost bro sorry." informed Kord rubbing his neck.

Aurora and Trixie exchanged worried looks and then heard a whistle from behind them so they both cringed. She turned around to see Blakk waltzing towards them.

"So the Shane didn't make it." retorted Blakk smirking at them.

Eli growled and then nodded to Trixie as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Aurora heard who they we facing. The semi-finals was a breeze through with Aurora and Blakk in the finals. She was pacing waiting for the battle to be announced.

After it was announced she walked to her entrance. She was able to beat Blakk barely she never thought it would be this close. Aurora had a short conversation with her sister, left to go train and wonder around.

* * *

**AN:**Please review and if you want anything specific that I can do like other Characters romances.


	4. Ch 3 The Meeting

**Chapter 3: The Meeting**

Aurora was wondering aimlessly with her newly recruited hybrid slug, which she named Selene. She hoped she didn't have to confront Blakk about beating him for the slug and winning the tournament. Aurora then noticed someone following and turned around to face them.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" inquired Aurora looking at the man.

"The Gentleman at your service as for following you I just wanted to congratulate you on the win." informed the Gentleman stepping out of the shadows.

"I heard of some of the things you done." remarked Aurora remembering what her sister told her about him.

"I'm honored to at least been told to you beautiful." remarked the Gentleman waltzing closer to her.

"You touch me you die." hissed Aurora staring him down.

"Well I see that you're a feisty one now aren't you." remarked the Gentleman stopping dead in his tracks.

"Depends if you roughen me up enough." snapped Aurora not liking the gleam in his eyes.

The Gentleman smirked nodding his understanding of her words. He was thinking to himself, _'This woman is an angel sent down from the burning world with an attitude I love.'_ Aurora glared at him and began riding away.

"Aurora Sting is your name right." inquired the Gentleman calling after him.

She stopped, twisted to face him, and retorted, "Yeah."

With that being said Aurora took off to go to the Shadow Clan Territory to get some training in with her new addition to the team.

* * *

**AN:**Please review and if you want anything specific that I can do like other Characters romances.


	5. Ch 4 A Shadowling is Detected

**Chapter 4: A Shadowling is Detected**

After training with Selene, Aurora searched for the Shadow Clan Leader. She smiled at him once she found him and sparked up a conversation.

"Yeah I understand that my duty is important but trying to keep my cover and identity from Blakk its difficult." remarked Aurora in the language.

"I know but you know how important it is to find the new Shadowlings." snapped the Shadow Clan Leader.

Aurora nodded her head in agreement knowing that he was right about them. She then felt a sensation of another Shadowling coming to light. The leader nodded to Aurora to get going to save the child. She got the hint and teleported to the site.

**Meanwhile…..**

"Please just a short visit to my home cavern." pleaded Pronto persisted to the rest of the gang.

"Fine Pronto just stop pleading." remarked Eli getting of his begging.

Pronto gave a tiny squeak of delight and lead the way there.

**Back with Aurora in Mole Mount Cavern**

Aurora was talking to Pronto's wife, Michelle, about their daughter's health.

"My husband should be here soon but I'm not sure." remarked Michelle

"I see may I go in and see the child now." remarked Aurora politely.

Michelle nodded to Aurora and gesturing towards the first door to the right off the living room. Aurora stood up, nodded, and headed for the room. She stepped into the room and looked at Rosalina's fragile body. Walking closer to her she then knelt down inspecting the eleven-year old girl.

Pronto entered his home and walked straight to his wife. He hugged her to great her with no words.

"I want to see our daughter before she possible passes." whispered Pronto for only his wife heard.

Pronto then let go of her and began waltzing towards Rose's room. Michelle tried stopping him but shook her head. He opened the door to see Aurora's back facing him kneeling next to Rose. Then he noticed her jacket with Blakk's symbol and growled at her.

"Step away from my daughter now wench." growled Pronto clenching his fist.

"If you want your daughter to survive you leave me alone to treat her." retorted Aurora not even turning around.

Pronto unclenched his fists and remarked, "What do you need to help her?"

"Dark Water." informed Aurora not looking up.

Pronto's eyes widen but got it anyway. He dashed into the kitchen grabbing a glass filled with dark water. Once back in the room, he handed her the glass. Aurora took the glass from Pronto and put it to Rose's lips.

"Please take a sip." murmured Aurora softly to Rose.

Somehow Rose heard her and took a tiny sip of dark water. Aurora took the glass away, placed it on the table, and placed a hand on her forehead. All of a sudden, Rose's eyes fluttered open stating up at Aurora and her father.

"Rose you feeling better?" inquired Pronto taking hold of her hand.

"Yeah where's mom." informed Rose squeezing her father's hand.

"I'll get her." informed Pronto getting up and heading for the door.

"He told his wife and gestured for his friends to follow. Before anyone noticed, Pronto folded the collar of Aurora's jacket to hide Blakk's symbol. Shortly afterwards everyone was back in the living room talking.

"Pronto can I talk to you privately?" inquired Aurora gesturing towards the kitchen.

Pronto nodded and headed in there to talk to her.

Once inside he retorted, "What is it about?"

"Thank you for hiding the fact that I work for Blakk." informed Aurora to Pronto.

"No problem after all you did save my daughter." remarked Pronto smiling.

Aurora nodded and they headed back inside the living room. After a while Aurora bid her farewells and left to get back to Blakk Industries. She knew Blakk was going to kill her for being out this long.

* * *

**AN:**Please review and if you want anything specific that I can do like other Characters romances. Also check out my Slugterra forum From the Darkest of Hearts to the Lightest of Gifts.


	6. Ch 5 Night Terror

**Chapter 5: Night Terror**

Once back at Blakk Industries, Aurora wondered to the conference room knowing Blakk would be there. She waltzed into the room and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well I see that you're back." remarked Blakk turning to face Aurora.

"Yep didn't want to worry you sick." informed Aurora dragging her hands down to his chest.

Blakk smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. Aurora smiled back at him, leaned in, and placed her lips on his. He returned the passion and force of the kiss while rubbing her sides. She then pulled away from him teasingly.

"I better get some rest for training tomorrow." teased Aurora smugly before turning away from him.

With that she walked out of the room heading for her own. Aurora was smirking thinking highly of herself. Changing out of her uniform into her pajamas then she crawled into bed and was out like a burnt out once her head hit the pillow.

Her dreams were peaceful in till four o'clock a.m. when they turned to nightmares. She began tossing and turning from them.

The nightmares were truly terrifying and this was one of them she was witnessing.

_Aurora was standing on the stage after finishing her carnation speech. Then there was a sudden explosion and the sound of capsules hitting the ground. Most of the civilians dashed off screaming for cover. Aurora removed her arms from her face to see Blakk and some of the Dark Bain army with him. She began backing up in till she felt her heel of her right foot went off the stage. Blakk smirked and opened his mouth but nothing came out._

Aurora felt her body being shaken which caused her eyes to snap open. Once fully opened and vision cleared she saw Quentin looming over her. She darted up to a sitting position to see him kneeling next to her.

"What are you doing in here Quentin?" inquired Aurora panting a little.

"I was wondering the halls when I heard a scream emit from your room." informed Quentin.

Aurora nodded her understanding knowing she must have been truly terrified. After a little conversation, Quentin left and Aurora fell into a restless slumber.

* * *

**AN:**Please review and if you want anything specific that I can do like other Characters romances. Also check out my Slugterra forum From the Darkest of Hearts to the Lightest of Gifts.


End file.
